Rolf's Grumpig
Rolf's Grumpig is the fourth Pokemon currently owned by Rolf. Personality She is very enthusiastic and full of energy. She joined Rolf for the thrill of adventure and to prove that she can spread her thrill of joy everywhere. Grumpig is shown to proclaim that she never let others underestimate her spunk and will not give up until the bitter end. She can be high-spirited and have quite the resilience to go on in battle. Overview Grumpig was revealed to have been caught as a Spoink off-screen by Rolf in "The Flare Scare". In "Duel of Honor", she was the first Pokemon Rolf chose against Kevin, who chose Quilladin. Though she was proven to be energetic, she didn't stand a chance against Quilladin's Pin Missile, ultimately being defeated. In "Home on the Ranch", she was the second Pokemon Rolf chose against Korrina after his Diggersby was defeated. She defeated Mienfoo and Machoke, and dealt some damage onto Korrina's Hawlucha, but was defeated by a Power-Up Punch to the face. In "Wooly Big Dilemma", Spoink was called out to battle against a wild Heracross. Spoink was struck first by an Aerial Ace, losing a great amount of her HP. When Spoink got up, she turned and used Confuse Ry to confuse Heracross, and the latter hurt himself, and Spoink dealt even more damage with Psybeam. When Heracross used Brick Break, Spoink dodged, and when she landed, she evolved into Grumpig. With the confusion gone, Heracross went to use Chip Away, but Grumpig dodged with ease, and then Heracross used Aerial Ace against Grumpig's Psybeam, and Grumpig'd Psybeam ended u defeating Heracross. After the battle Rolf praised Grumpig and told her she holds promise in Gym Battles, much to her delight. She also watched with enthusiasm when Mareep evolved into Flaaffy. In "Morals", when Rolf arrived at the Coumarine City Pokemon Center, Grumpig was deposited into the PC in exchange for Miltank. In "A Hurried Objective", Grumpig was withdrawn from the PC and called out to battle against a wild Haunter on Route 14. She was hit by a super effective Shadow Punch, but remained standing and used Confuse Ray, becoming a successful hit that made Haunter hurt itself. Grumpig then dealt damage with her own Psybeam, dealing a super effective hit. After the attack, she learned Power Gem and defeated Haunter with the newly learned Rock-Type move. In "Unpredictable", it was revealed that Grumpig was sent to Rolf's PC in place of Ampharos. In "Lost", Grumpig was revealed to have been added back to Rolf's party. In "Trash Picking", Grumpig was revealed to have been the second Pokemon used against Wulfric, but lost to Avalugg, possibly from Crunch. In "Efforts & Heart", Grumpig was revealed to have been deposited into the PC after battling for a bit. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Grumpig was transferred from the PC to Rolf's house to live in the cul-de-sac. Moves * Power Gem * Confuse Ray * Psychic * Psyshock Trivia * Grumpig bears a small resemblance to Wilfred, both beings pigs, of which was one of the reasons Rolf caught her. Category:Rolf's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Psychic Types Category:Psychic Type